South Park Season 21:Unexpected Death Hits Stan and Clyde
by andy55
Summary: Stan and Clyde do not appear in the bus nor at school or home everyone is worried what has happened to Stan and Clyde Could they Be Dead Find out in a All New South Park Right now


South Park Intro Song Begins as The Show starts

The Group is at the Bus stop where they always are waiting for the angry Bus driver who just arrives

Morning Ms kraberry said Kyle who smiled sit down were running late said Ms Kraberry with her furious tone of voice as the bus leaves.

Kyle sits down next to cart man while Stan sits by himself, Kenny why don't you go talk to Stan he needs someone to talk to said butter smiling, Kenny smiles and goes to Stan.

Oh hi Kenny I'm just sitting here been lonely like today is boring said Stan Sadly, Kenny Muffles at Stan(Dude don't feel sad I will stay with you today.)

Really Kenny that is so kind of you well I will see you later we are in the 5th grade now so lets see who we have today right Kenny, Kenny muffles again in school and everyone looks at him strangely cause his not hanging out with cart man or Kyle.

Wendy and Bebe turn around and go up to Stan and Kenny, Hey Guys Said Bebe and Wendy smiling, Stan aren't you going to puke said Wendy seriously.

Wendy I am not puking I just don't feel right today okay said Stan, I'm worried now Wendy something is wrong with Stan said Bebe to Wendy who is concerned as well.

Yeah Stan just not his usual self today said Wendy who goes up to talk to Kenny, can you tell me what is wrong with Stan Kenny I know you know said Wendy seriously.

Kenny muffles to Wendy but Wendy don't understand, Huh what did u say said Wendy, Stan looks at all three of them and leaves but before he does Kenny gets in front , Kenny takes his hood off and Stan's hat off and Bebe and Wendy are astonished.

Stan and Kenny you guys you you look awesome said wendy, Stan still lonely leaves the two girls and Kenny follows Stan, Stan please don't feel sad we can work out whats wrong its lunch time and the rest of them are eating lets go to the play area okay or in a secret room said Kenny.

Kenny I.. um well okay Kenny we can talk over there said Stan who points at a near by space.

You want to know why I am sad asked Stan and Kenny nods, Well its because my dad is becoming a retard and I think if I don't do the right things now I might end up a loser before I hit high school said Stan, Stan its alright you will not be a retard I will help you we will have a long talk okay said Kenny, but out of nowhere Clyde comes into there chat.

Guys what's wrong and Stan I do not understand why u are not with Kyle but with Kenny dude said Clyde, Clyde I Just don't think I am worthy I am going to become a retard because of my dad Said Stan Sadly, you Too Don't know my dad is becoming worst everyday what makes you think I wont said Stan Angrily leaving but Clyde and Kenny Stop him.

I don't want you to Leave Stan your my friend how's this tonight you come to my place I want to show you something okay said Clyde, Okay then I will Clyde see you this afternoon said Stan.

Clyde leaves and the school bell sounds for the end of the day, Kenny is walking with Stan to Clyde`s place and they arrive at Clyde's house who isn't there yet but they are let in by his parents and they tell him to wait in his room so Kenny and Stan head to the room much to there surprised Stan`s dad is there, Okay Stan what is wrong now asked Randy marsh.

I Don't want to end up like you retard said Stan, Stan I know you think I am a retard but you will not end up like me you live your life okay look here is Clyde I will see you later said Randy Marsh.

Okay Stan I am here come over to my computer I'm going to show you something now said Clyde , Stan is not amused (I don't want computer stuff leave me alone said Stan),Kenny Muffles at Stan and tells him to look.

Stan Looks and to his amazement he finds out that he will not be a retard ever after clyde shows his profile and future which Stan finally smiles and says thank you Clyde I understand Now come on Lets go to the school tomorrow ill meet you at your bus stop Clyde said Stan Happily, Okay Stan meet you there said Clyde and All 3 go home to their houses.

The next day Kyle and Cart man are at the bus stop but Kenny and Stan are not around.

Where could he be Fat ass said Kyle angrily trying to blame him,Hey I don't know Jew wait Kenny isn't here god damn it said Cart man angrily.

Don't worry he Can`t be too far away said Kyle who is worried, They Get on the bus and Stan isn't on their,Oh no he isn't here Cart man said Kyle who is Scared now and imagines Stan Dying

Kyle Kyle Kyle you Okay dude said Cart man , Oh man I had a bad nightmare said Kyle,What about Kyle asked Cart man, I Dreamt Kenny and Stan Died at the hands of Satan in a big war im so scared now said Kyle who is now officially scared.

Kyle My mate everything will be alright we will find him,They arrive at school and Stan isn't there even in Class and at home Kyle is now worried alongside Cart man and Butters.

The next day Kyle butters and Cart man are still worried and the bus arrived they got on but much to their delight a new bus stop is happening.

We are picking up someone and his friend from a bus stop so sit down arghh said Ms Crabberry angrily.

Cart man I am so sad now I want Stan Back Said Kyle who starts crying as Crabberry stops the bus hearing Kyle Cry for the first time she stops to attend to him.

Kyle Whats is wrong said Crabberry who is worried, Its my friend Stan he is missing I am so upset said Kyle who is still crying, Cart man walks up to him in a worried tone Kyle he was a great friend you know that if we cannot find him soon we well you know have to say good bye to him said Cart man who starts crying as well, Wendy Looks back and starts crying alongside Bebe who tries to cheer her up.

This is bad I will talk to the police right away and ms Crabberry goes to her radio getting onto the police and reports Stan marsh but also gets told Clyde is missing too, right away mam thanks for telling us said the police of south park.

My friend I think he is dead noo please don't make it so said Kyle whos upset but the bus moves again and they arrive at the bus stop where Kenny is standing when the bus stop opens but they don't know Stan is up with Clyde in Hell with Satan, Kenny where is Clyde and Stan asked Kyle sadly.

He has gone to Hell to Satan he will not be back for a long time neither will clyde they are now dead I am sorry guys only I can visit them no one else hells orders said Kenny.

Everyone in the bus in shock even krabberry who drops her radio and becomes upset and kyle goes up to her , miss kraberry you okay asked Kyle sadly.

I try so hard to main tain peace and now two students are dead I will never be the same said Krabberry.

Now that Stan and Clyde are dead who will lead South park and what will become of them now that they are in hell all this happens in a new south park next week.

When we left of last time Clyde and Stan marsh were sent to Hell with Satan and now the whole school is upset along with teachers and all as everyone mourns Clyde and Stan`s Death, Roses are put in 2 separate Gravestones as everyone cries about their end.

Back in Hell

So Satan Why are we here said Stan Openly, You are here for my bidding you two are not dead but you wont be allowed to go back for 2-3 years or even 1 year so until then your stuck with me said Satan ,Clyde and Stan`s Emotion change with horror.

No one can come here except Kenny So you will see him said Satan, Just then Kenny Arrives seeing the two of them taking his hood off.

I have told them guys you are now dead and they are very sad even you clyde and Stan Kyle is Beyond upset he wants to commit suicide.

What! The Hell! No that Jew Censored Balls Wanker cannot do that said Stan and Clyde in horror,Its true im sorry to say this but they will never be the same again said Kenny, Clyde Stan Get ready we are off to work now Clyde go pack some boxes with our hell stuff Stan stay with me come inside my chambers

1 year has passed after the mourning of Stan Marsh And Clyde and the School is devastated but are cheering up.

Well Now we have to get started Kyle we got Mr garrison back sweet said Cart man, but it is still not the Same Said Kyle sadly who follows him in.

Garrison looks at him and tells Kyle to sit down and talk to Mr hat Tell me whats wrong Kyle, Its Stan and Clyde there dead and I am missing them both and garrison is speechless and Kyle starts getting upset.

Meanwhile back in hell

Satan Calls in Clyde and Stan to his chambers for one more time.

Stan and Clyde you too are now allowed to be back on earth I am happy to see this but let it be warned stay away from your parents and Friends you will have to live with each other for three months okay and you will still be in the same grade as Kyle okay Clyde and Stan said Satan, Clyde and Stan are Understood and they are sent back to earth into their own house in Colorado.

3 months past very quickly and the news is still talking about the passing of the two of them and a appeal starts right now.

At the school they have an appeal while Stan and Clyde hide behind the brick on the roof and smirk

To this is honour my friend and best friend Clyde and Stan marsh may we miss you all in all eternity said kyle happily as the rest clapped.

You ready said clyde, Ready said Stan as they whisper everyone end the Appeal Two figures look at them as they have their eyes closed but clyde and stan for the first time ever in Stans life kisses wendy but next is a shocker he kisses Kyle whispering in his ear I love you Kyle I will miss you as they both disappear and Kyle is in shock.

They then Close their eyes again and Clyde comes over Kissing Cart man while Stan Hugs Kyle Saying never forget him ever Jew Butter mouth suddenly Kyle opens his eyes looking at Cart man, I Am not a Jew butter mouth you Friggin Fat Ass said Kyle in anger, hey I didn't say anything Kyle said Cart man honestly and further more wait did u get kissed like I did from someone said Cart man.

Yes I did its different yet familiar said Kyle, Yeah I Know we miss them said Cart man and they all leave But Before they leave the two of them look down and talk to each other.

Its time right Stan Said Clyde, Of course it is ready quick now said Stan.

I would of though a fat hard ass and a Jew Butter mouth Wouldn't give up that easy even if he is a tad green at times and wendy is a bit pink alongside Bebe all the time Garrison as Cart man Says Why Don't you Suck my Balls said Clyde Laughing.

Eric did u tell me to suck your balls again said Garrison in anger, That wasn't me Mr Garrison, oh yeah who was it the queen of England huh said Garrison.

Eat my Snuggy Marshy Clydy Smooth Balls Garrison said Clyde and Stan as they all turn around they look up

You guys never thought we would leave like that ms Krabberry, everyone turns around looking up again but no one is their they all go to class until two windows smash and two figures get up in masks,Excuse me but who are you asked Mr Garrison,Wouldn't you like to Know Ball Sucking Hat Marshing Balls said The Masked Figures.

Everyone In the class is worried now but Cart man gets up in front of them and tells them to follow him but they decide otherwise , should of known and old fat ass never stop being an ass all the time sucking balls said figure 1 and Kyle is always worried when people leave what a jew said Figure 2.

Excuse me said Kyle who looked concerned,Kyle you so much a Jew when Cart man went passed we saw the ugly fat ass slobber all over the jews body God you always help Jesus and Kenny Met you guys amazing, Kenny Smiles.

Okay enough jokes right Stan who Clyde whispers too.

Your so Right Figure 2 we should said Figure 1, you should what asked Kyle, Oh for heavans sake you dummies I know who u are a bunch of idiots like superman in a bikini everyone laughs at Cart mans response.

Well didn't know the fat ass could sing like a girl said figure 1,figure 2 laughs at cart man.

I want you out of my class room whoever you are said Garrison, Hi Mr Hat Said Both Figures.

Everyone in shock, how do you know Mr hat well its obvious he has a hat duh said both Figures the bell rings and the teacher and students are about to leave until.

You Guys aren't leaving so Soon Garrison we aren't leaving because we are in your class stupid, yeah Should of Known a Fukien Fat Ass and A Stupid Jew acts like this as Cart Man says How about you suck my balls, Everyone in Shock They Take Their Masks off and then.

First close your eyes , so they all close their eyes and Kyle gets kissed by Stan and Clyde kisses Bebe then Stan Kisses Wendy.

Okay Open your eyes April fools dudes said Clyde and Stan who took their masks off

Huh your alive I can't believe it Stan and Clyde everyone hugs both Stan And Clyde in the happy ending the south park continues on!

The End


End file.
